Death The Kid's Journal
by Team Death the Kid
Summary: journal entries from a six-year-old Death the Kid. Kinda sad, Child neglect.
1. September 13 & 14

AN: I was trying to write something for Living with Death and…this lovely little piece of sh!t came out instead. This has nothing to do with either of my other stories, and it has some child abuse/neglect. Don't like it don't read it.

Sept-13

I found this old book in the attic, I hope you don't mind if I write in it Papa, if you ever find it. I think it'll be my journal. Our teacher at school told us it's a good idea to get one. Today was my third day of school, I hate it. I don't know why you make me go Papa. I already know how to read and write, So I don't really learn anything new in kindergarten. But there's more, I'm six, so I'm al little older than most people there. Why they gotta be so mean to me Papa? They keep saying I'm a freak, I should be in a zoo somewhere…I wish you were here when I come home Papa. I wish you were here so you could hold me when I cry. Why you gotta spend all day at the DWMA? I miss you a lot papa. I really wish you were here at night; I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I wish you were here to tell me is just a dream, or tell me there's no monster in my closet; it's just a weird outfit you wore in the 60's. You call me over the mirror every day, but it's not the same. I want you here, so you can hold me and tuck me in at night. I get so lonely at home; I don't have anyone to talk to, and just my big stuffed bear. I got to go now, I need to try and make a dinner for myself.

~Death The Kid

Sept-14

Sorry if there are water marks on the paper, I can't stop crying. I don't ever want to go to school again! Today, this guy I sit next to, I don't know his name, took all my stuff! He wouldn't give it back, so I told the teacher, Ms. Ruth. I think she thinks I'm a freak too, cause she told me to shut up and sit down, and that I was a bad boy for disruptin' class. But when I sat down, the mean boy asked me if I told on him. I didn't say nothing but he said, "You gonna pay freaky kid." After school, when we were all outside, he hit me! He punched my tummy and I fell over then he started kicking me! A lot of other kids started kicking me too. Ms. Ruth just ignored it. I not ever going to school again. I don't wanna get hurt. I know you told me a gotta go, but I don't wanna go Papa. Papa. I really really wish you were home now, you didn't even call today! I gotta go cry some more…

~Death The Kid

AN: I might write more, maybe. I really don't know…and in my mind: white stripes in hair+yellow eyes+smart+kindergarden=hell really, just think about it… Tell me if you think I should write more, if I ever get to it….


	2. Sept 14 continued

Sept 14 (continued)

Remember how I said Papa didn't call me today? He did, I musta been too busy crying to hear him. He got worried when I didn't answer, so he came home. I'll try and write what happned. I was sitting under the stares crying, Papa was kinda mad at first cause' I didn't answer the mirror, but he sounded worried when he saw I was crying so much. We had some cookies, I sat on his lap. After that we went for a walk. Papa asked me what was wrong, so I told him everythin' that happned today. Guess what! I don't gotta go to school anymore! Papa said he was gonna get me a private teacher that would be nicer. He said the tutor would spend all day with me, and they'ed make me lunch and dinner, so I don't gotta cook! I'm so happy, I guess Papa cares about me a little, or he would keep making me go to school. I'll tell you when I get my new tutor, I hope it's a nice lady. Cause there was another teacher other than Ms. Ruth. Her name was Miss. Yue. She was really pretty, and I heard she was really nice! I hope my new teacher will be like her

~Death The Kid


	3. Sept 16

Sept 16

Today was my tutor's first day, her names Miss. Dolce. She's really nice to me! And she's a really good cook! She came over at 8:00 and made yummie eggs! Then we did schooley stuff, readin', math, that kinda thing. Then she made chicken fingers for lunch, she even made a honey-mustard sauce! It was really good…We played games n' she read me lotsa stories. Then she made me dinner and went home. I really like her. Papa called me after dinner and asked me 'bout Miss. Dolce. I tried to tell him about everything we did, but he told me to be quiet and just tell him if I wanted her to stay. After that he hung up. I felt kinda sad for a little, but I got better 'cause I think Papa's really busy today. He gotta care about me a little, or he would keep making me go to school. I bet he's just having a bad day, I have a lotta bad days too. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night-night.

~Death the Kid

An: Sorry these are all so short, It's hard to drag them out and not have them be painfully boaring…Random fact: dolce is Italian for sweet, and Miss. Dolce is sweet, ha ha….yea….bad joke. Oh, and if any of you are reading My Friend, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just can't come up with anything good!


	4. Sept 20, 21, & 22

Sept 20

Miss. Dolce isn't commin' over today, cause I got a bad cold, n' she don't wanna get sick. It okay though, I've been alone a lot before, before Miss. Dolce started coming over. I feel terrible, I'm hot all over, tired, n' I just feel bad. I know I'm suppose to stay in bed, but I'm not tired, I hope papa doesn't find out, I don't wanna get yelled at. I hate it when Papa yells at me, it makes me feel bad inside.I don't get yelled at a lot though, 'cause Papa's away most of the time….I hungry, but I don't know how to cook. Grr…I really wish my Mama was here right now. She'd cook for me, she wouldn't yell at me! Why she gotta leave? Why couldn't she stay with me n' Papa? Didn't she love him? Ur..Why couldn't she take me with her? Maybe…Mama and Papa didn't want me? Sigh, now I'm sad and hungry…I'm gonna go eat some bread now…

~Death the Kid

Sept 21

Why can't Miss. Dolce, or Papa come home! I'm really scared, n' I don't know what to do! I think I'm broken! This morning when I woke up, I felt funny, so I got some water, then I started coughing, them yucky red stuff came out my mouth! It hurt really bad, n' it was really scary! I don't know if I should call papa, last time I did, he told me he was busy, n' I'd be in a lot of trouble if I called him again. Agh…I'm so scared, what should I do! Why I gotta be alone so much? Why my papa gotta be the grim reaper? Why can't he be a normal papa who loved me? What did I do wrong?...I feel dizzy I'm gonna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sept 22

I sorry bout that last part. I felt dizzy, n' I fell down. I'm in bed now, I'll write what happened. Later Papa came home to see me, n' he found me passed out on the floor, so he called a doctor. Papa told me a doctor's a person whose job is to make sick people better. Papa stayed until the doctor came over. This morning Dr. Stein came over to our house. I don't like him, he looked at me weirdly, n' he's covered in these weird liney things, n' he got a big screw through his head. He told me a got the flu and I got to stay in bed. He's staying at the house with me till I'm all better. I gonna go to bed now, he told me rest will help me feel better. I'lltry n' write soon.

~Death the Kid


	5. Sept 24

Sept 24

Hi, 'm sorry I didn't write yesterday, I too tired. Dr. Stein's still staying with me. He creeps me out. I been real board, got nothing to do, he doesn't let me out of bed. Actually, he said he'd tell Papa if I got out of bed, he doesn't really care, but Papa does. If he didn't, he wouldn't get me a doctor, but he did. That makes me happy, 'cause I care a lot about Papa. I'm starting to feel better, Dr. stein says I might be let out of bed tomorrow! When I all better, I'm gonna get Papa a present from downtown. I used to go downtown by myself all the time, I like it there, everything looks so amazing n' colorful. I don't know what I'll but papa, I don't know what he likes, he never talks to me. But, lasting I got him something, he cried a bit and hugged me. I liked that, it made me feel all soft n' fuzzy inside. I think I here the doctor coming, I can't let him know I have a journal, he might take it. Bye-bye now!

~Death The Kid

AN: Yea, this chapters kinda pointless, it's really just to set up for the next one. I'm sorry I didn't update for a while (Damn Flu),Ha guess Kiddo and I are both under the weather!


	6. Sept 26

AN: Yea I said this was gonna be on hold, I just felt like writing this…oh well!~

Sept 26

Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was downtown all day with Miss. Dolce. It was really fun, and, 'cause it was Saturday, I didn't gotta do any school work! After we ate breakfast, we went downtown to a lot of different stores, and I got Papa a present, a black picture frame with white skulls in the corners. After that we had lunch at an ice cream/hot dog place. Then Miss Dolce took me to a toy store, She said she wanted to buy me somethin' 'cause I was a really good student, and 'cause most my toys were real old n' broken. She ended up buying a Shinigami plushy! It's real soft and feels real good to hug it! I like Miss Dolce, she's nice to me. After that we went home and had dinner. Miss Dolce went home after that. I put my favorite picture in the frame while I waited for Papa to call, The picture was taken on my Birthday, It was me sitting on Papa's lap, I looked really happy. I bet Papa was smiling under his mask…. When he did call, we talked about what we did today, 'n I told him 'he gotta come home soon, but I'm not gonna tell him why.' He said he'd be home later tonight, he's not busy today. Papa should be home soon, I'll write more tomorrow.

~Death The Kid

Sept 26 (continued)

I know I said I was gonna write tomorrow, but I not gonna be able. Papa's gonna take me to the DWMA with him! I can't wait! Oh, let me tell you 'bout when I gave Papa his present. When Papa came home I told him I got something for him, n' he needed to sit in his big chair and wait a minute. After I got it, I had wrapped it, it didn't look really good though…I was real excited when Papa opened it. He didn't move, he just stared at it. After a while, he started shaking. He put the picture on the table next to him and picked me up. I could feel papa was shaking. I pulled his mask off. N' he was crying. I hugged him, n' he hugged me. I remember he said, 'Thank you Kid, I love it…I love you.' I think I said, 'I love you too, Papa.' Then he told me he was gonna take me to the DWMA tomorrow, n' put me in bed. I really liked today, n' can't wait for tomorrow. I gotta get to sleep now, I'll tell you bout the DWMA when I get back, Night-Night.

~Death The Kid


	7. Sept 27

Sept 27

Good morning! I know I said I'd write after I went to the DWMA with Papa, but I got nothing to do, Papa's cleaning up breakfast, and I really wanna write this before I forget it. Papa n' I had breakfast today, n' he called miss Dolce n' gave her the day off, cause I'm gonna be with Papa all day! Anyway, at Breakfast, Papa told me he knew I had a journal, n' he wanted to see it. I showed him what I wrote after I gave papa his present. He said he was happy I was writing a lot, n' that he's really proud, 'cause I'm smart n' a good writer! I'm so happy now! Papa said he's _proud_ of me! N' Papa would never lie to me, never! I think I hear Papa calling me…I'll write again after I come back, Bye-bye!

~Death the kid

AN: …I'm so sorry I haven't really updated any story in a very long time…I've been really busy, I just started high school…I'm planning on writing a lot more after things settle down a bit, hopefully that's sooner than later…And I just wanted to say 'wow'. I can't believe how many people like this…heh, I'm really glad I put up that writing test…


End file.
